


Pokémon eXtasY, the Sins of Kalos

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Solo, Male Solo, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calem begins his conquest of the Kalos region. Just how many women can he tame before his dream of becoming Champion is fulfilled? All of them, if the situation is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon eXtasY, the Sins of Kalos

Begun at 1:46 AM 12/29/15 Finished at 12:39 PM 12/31/15 Imported to AO3 12/31/15  
Pokémon and related Pokémon/Pocket Monsters characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) Game Freak/Nintendo and any additional publishing/licensing corporations. I am not making one cent from this work of fiction.

 **Pokemon eXtasY**  
Sins of Kalos  
Chapter One: Mother dearest.  
Warnings: M/F, incest.

Warnings: M/F, incest.

"And that's the last box! Phew," his mother, Grace, sighed from her position bent double in front of the open viewing window. A feeble breeze gusted in and died without cooling her sticky skin, leaving just more of the oppressive Kalosian summer heat that had the two of them drenched in sweat and feeling exhausted. He collapsed on the couch beside her with a weary sigh.  
  
She dug through the box in her hands half-heartedly before abandoning the attempt as futile as her damp curls fell into her eyes. She swiped at them and sighed to match her son.  
  
"Oh, we can finish unpacking once the sun goes down. This isn't going to get us anywhere." He agreed at once and then again when she asked him if he wanted a glass of water. "Oomph." Rising with a groan she stretched and sauntered over to the countertop, where she fetched two of the Rhyhorn Rider Championship glasses from beside the sink and poured them each a dosage of fresh, frosty relief.  
  
He accepted his and began sipping at once while she hung over the back of the couch watching the berry trees in the backyard wither a little more. They'd have to plant new and water regularly to keep up the small garden  
the Realtor had sworn would be a sure source 'regardless of the season'.  
  
She snorted to herself at the memory and said as much. "Well, nothing to be done about it. We'll take care of the plants as we can." She sounded almost wistful as she made her way over to the kitchen sink and set her empty glass inside, adding, "I think that we won't be accomplishing much of anything today before the sun goes down, Calem, and this stickiness is becoming too much."  
  
He knew how to take a hint. "You get the water running, I'll be in shortly." Growing up with an openly sexual mother had taught him a number of things since his father passed away a decade ago. She had never scolded him for walking in on her, given that she was loath to stay solely in the bedroom with her Vibrava-shaped vibrator, and she had, to his continued embarrassment whenever she brought the subject up, helped him through his own early, fumbling exploration several years ago, with complete moral and physical support. His first climax had been under her encouraging hands. Not so many years later she had often needed someone to help rub the kinks out of her sore muscles following a long session on the track, and eventually their familiarity with one another evolved to the current point, where if one or the other grew excited by the time the session was finishing up, then they'd settle that and continue without much change otherwise.  
  
Now that she had retired they kept the tradition going in the occasional joint shower, and today was as good a day as any to bring each other some tension relief and get cooled down all at once.  
  
He watched her sashay toward the bathroom where she made no attempt to shut the door, simply facing away from her sixteen year old son. Her hands gripped the hem of her thin blue shirt and drew it up slowly, allowing gravity to take hold of her otherwise bare breasts until they plopped down to hang tautly. She flicked the damp garment aside and reached down to work her button and zipper out of the way, then rolled her slick jeans down her toned derriere and peeled each racing-sculpted leg free one at a time, depositing the inside-out jeans in a corner, and then his mother bent forward at the waist, gave a brief pause as if in thought, and panned her gaze over her right shoulder, finding his rapt attention present. A crooked tilt pulled at her lips. She looked back and began adjusting the taps until the water temperature was just right, and only then did she rise languidly and vanish behind the curtain.  
  
He felt the usual stirring coming on much sooner by the time she had finished. _She's never this overt in her intention_ , he thought, and said aloud, "This heat may be good for something after all."  
  
He finished his last sip and set the collectible down atop the nearest box to began stripping on his way, so that by the time he reached the bathroom door he only had to yank off his boxers with rather less finesse and step in behind her. She was in the midst of lathering up her hair, leaving her body free to his roaming hands. Cool water had coalesced across her naked skin. The sight of his mother so open and trusting brought a rush of emotions and hormones coursing through Calem's blood. "You look wonderful, mom," he said honestly. She smiled. He took up the bar of strawberry soap and began rubbing until he was satisfied, then ran his fingertips over the slopes of her breasts spilling to either side. Her toned skin felt close to burning up, hot, pliable flesh jiggling lightly with each motion of her arms above. She hummed agreeably when he reached her pebbled nipples and raked his nails lightly across the surface.  
  
He could have kept at that for some time. She certainly wouldn't have protested. Instead he continued his appointed task and trailed down to her rib cage and firm belly. The muscles flexed under his attention momentarily, reminding him of how strong she truly was, bringing back flashes of her racing days while he cheered from the stands, and then he was down further into the delicate curls above her clitoris. He felt her pelvis tense in anticipation of where he went next, so rather than continue and massage the obvious target he simply grazed her moist sex and sank lower to tend to her corded thighs. Her hips followed his fingers down in one quick plunge and then steadied as she reasserted her self-control.

"So I'm not the only one in the mood to tease?" she asked him with a faint tremor to her tone.  
  
He just grinned in response. He had to kneel down to get at her lower legs, marveling at the shape she still held almost a year since retiring. She giggled but otherwise kept her composure by the time he had finished down at her toes, and then Calem started the ascent tending to the backs of her calves and firm butt. Just as above he took a few extra moments to appreciate how tight each globe was and then he sailed up her spine to her now stationary shoulders and neck. "Oh, that's the spot," she moaned. Apparently loading and unloading boxes all day had given her the same rough knots as bending low over her Rhyhorn. He spent most of a minute on the spot until she turned around in his grip and took up the soap bar. "That's enough for now, you need some attention too," she said with a husk he had been waiting for.  
  
They swapped positions so that he could wash down and then her hands were at his neck, stroking lightly, affectionately, trailing lower. She leaned forward so that her breasts pressed against his chest and worked at his own shoulders, and by the time she had stepped back again, his engorged prick stood at full attention. Grace teased his member without nearing the salty tip and watched his expression leap into restrained pleasure. She spent only seconds on her task but when she went lower a dribble of rich pre-cum spilled to the tub floor. When she reclined on her haunches she could practically kiss the crown, though for now she held back. Soap had rarely tasted well even covering his throbbing cock.  
  
After nearly fifteen minutes between them both, the soap was well applied and the fun could truly begin as they washed off. Before half an hour was out their desire had superseded any thought toward distance and family relations, and Calem positioned himself to slide into her spread cunt until their hips connected. Woman and child offered their synchronized pleasure to the humid Kalos air, oblivious to the open windows beyond, only aware of the moment, the satisfaction wrought by the others' movements and moans and raw pleasure.  
  
It did not last them long. Calem remembered to pull out as his end neared but Grace, for the first time in all of their coupling, drew him back in. He was too far gone to stop, and the next moment his stringy jizz filled the welcoming slit that had brought him into the world. "Oh, Calem," she shuddered appreciatively. Only in the aftermath, as they basked in the experience, did he realize the terrible course they had taken. Before he could get worked up over potential fatherhood with his own mother, she leaned upright and kissed his protests away and told him, "Ssh, son. It's alright. I've been ready for this moment for months. You don't have to worry about consequences."  
  
He relaxed only a little. "Medication?" She nodded and kissed him again. The intimacy sent a renewed flush across his weary features. He sagged against her shoulder and just hugged her. She hugged him back and smiled. "That isn't the only reason, of course."  
  
Half-soothed alarm rose again in his eyes. "What else?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we're done." She lowered her left hand between them and began coaxing his flaccid cock back to full salute.  
  
Later, in the bedroom instead of the tub, as the sun set and parent and child were well and truly spent, did she murmur before they drifted off to sleep, "Professor Sycamore wants to see you tomorrow morning, Calem. You're finally beginning your journey. I wanted to make sure that our last session together is one that you'll never forget no matter how many other girls catch your heart."  
  
**End.**

**A/N: Hi. Another end-of-the-year-fic I pulled out of my pile of potential stories. This is probably quite the rough opening as I'd honestly meant to swing us right into Calem/Serena(via a little voyeurism/exhibitionism from their neighboring windows!) and left Vaniville Town behind already. I just couldn't stop straying back to Grace's sexual antics and ended up writing this instead. I'd like to think it isn't that bad a start for being rewritten from the ground up since this morning. This will be the last time we see incest, so many more tags to play with instead and scenarios to act out! Hope ya enjoy and stick with me. I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce.**


End file.
